lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Moth
A Moth is a small short-range transport craft that can be launched by the Lexx when needed to fly down to a planet, to another ship, or even to fly around the huge cavernous expanse of the Lexx itself. Description Like the Lexx, the moths are bioengineered craft that are a combination of living creature and mechanical components, likely devised by the Bio-Scholars of the Divine Order, possibly including Brizon. They use wings in order to fly within atmosphere, but are also fitted with a mechanical "jet-pack" that provides thrust in the zero atmosphere of space. The moths have a limited lifetime and will eventually die and will need to be replaced. The moth breeders, themselves bio-mechanical constructs made from human hosts, can be summoned when additional moths need to be constructed. As living creatures, the moths are capable of feeling pain, and will cry out and respond to sources of pain. They also appear to be possessed of some limited intelligence, allowing them to act alone to some degree, in order to ensure their own safety. It is this limited intelligence that makes them extremely easy to pilot, as the controls within the cockpit are largely used to provide intent that the moths themselves will then carry out, rather than directly controlling any of their systems. The moths of the Lexx are clearly developed for personal transport only, and lack weaponry, but instead possess space for two passengers, with room for more if needed. Brunnen-G Moths leading a squadron of Brunnen-G Moths.]] The design of the moths is based upon the attack-craft used by the Brunnen-G, led by Kai in the defence of Brunnis-2 in a last ditch attack on the Foreshadow. These differ significantly in design, and include a high-visibility frontal cockpit for the pilot, and a stinger weapon. These were likely developed from specimens of the Insect Civilisation leftover or captured during the Great Insect War. Appearances As the moths appear in most episodes of Lexx, the following list will cover occasions of particular note within the series. * In the Brunnen-G warriors, led by Kai, attack the Foreshadow in the first form of moth transport. In the same episode is the first sighting of the moths of the Lexx, used to access the command area and the platform housing the Divine Predecessors. * During Giggerota tears off and eats part of a moth that she is flying to the surface of Brunnis-1. As the stars go nova, the same moth flies away of its own accord, leaving her to die as it makes a noise suggesting it is pleased with itself for doing this. * In , the Bio-Vizier Brizon escapes an attack by Mantrid Drones in a prototype moth, closely resembling those used by the Brunnen-G. * In , the crew use a moth to fly through the tunnels within the Lexx to reach the distant optic nerves of its eyes. * In , Prince's boarding team discover a moth but find that it has died and become dessicated after being unused for nearly 4331 years. * During , a fleet of moths piloted by moth breeders and led by Kai are flown to Gametown to gather food for the Lexx. This fleet is stolen however when Fifi steals them and flies to planet Fire to give them to the service of Duke. * In , Duke uses his squadron of moths to attack Princetown. * During the Zev and Kai attempt to land on Earth, however, their moth is attracted to the flame of a flare-stack of an oil refinery, and shortly after Zev and Kai escape it it crashes into the flame where it dies. * In , Kai, in an effort not unlike his original death against the Foreshadow, along with the aid of Stan and Xev, fly a group of moths in a daring attack against the alien mothership. Stan and Xev are unable to make it inside, however Kai manages to crash his moth, towing a particle accelerator calculating the mass of the Higs Bosun, into the core of the ship. As the particle accelerator goes critical, Kai lies dying exactly as before, as the mothership is compacted into a super dense particle. Stan and Xev, stranded in their moths are fortunate to discover, as the Lexx dies and decomposes, that a new Little Lexx has been born. See Also * View more images of the Moths Category:Ships